


Where I Belong

by stolen_moonlight



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request to Blitzen Trap's -Furr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

"I've been quickly ushered into a world that I confess I do not know" – Furr by Blitzen Trapper

He was walking around his studio apartment, just reflecting on the past few years of his life. It was an unexpected turn of events when he was offered a one-time deal to work with a team to complete a job which would pay somewhere in five six figure range. This was a different type of a job for him since he would be working with a team, as normally he worked alone as he didn't trust a lot of people to watch his back. Another difference about this job is that he wouldn't have to do everything alone, he was only hired to be the muscle, to remove any obstacles that stood in the way of completing the job.

He shook his head, simultaneously clearing it and bringing himself back to the present. He chuckled softly thinking back on how that first job had turned into just one more, and one more after there and four years later here he was, still working with the same group of people as he was back then, except now he trusted them to have his back. He had finally found somewhere where he belonged, finally found a family of his own.

He was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He smiled, letting out a soft laugh, saying

"I wondered how long it would take you to make your way here."

She slipped in front of him, smiling widely and replied

"Well this is where I belong."

He pulled her into his embrace and spoke softly against the top of her head

"Yeah, this is where we both belong."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Dean Devlin, John Rogers and TNT, and the lyrics to Blitzen Trapp.  
> 2) Originally published my old tumblr account, and also my ff.net account {pixifairyangel}


End file.
